There are currently being employed bottles manufactured of relatively flexible plastics such as P.E.T. (polyethylene terephthalate). While the contents of these bottles remain fully stored within the same, the bottles are relatively rigid and shape maintaining. However as the contents are emptied from such bottles and replaced by air, these bottles become easily deformable and thus make manual grasping of the same much more difficult. In fact this deformation may increase to such a degree that such bottles will frequently slip from the grasp of the user, thus causing the spilling of the remainder of the contents and other like inconveniences.
Some bottle holders are known such as, for example, that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,112 and that shown in Des. Pat. 184,673. These holders and other similar holders support the bottles from the bottoms thereof, and in this respect differ markedly from the type of holder provided in accordance with the invention and to be disclosed in detail hereinbelow.
The bottom supporting type of bottle holder has the disadvantage relative to the top engaging type of holder in that the weight of the liquid contents of a bottle tend to move towards the top of the bottle during a pouring operation. This tends to dislodge the bottle from a bottom engaging type of holder, whereas such movement of the liquid contents of a bottle tends to move the bottle more snugly into engagement with the top engaging type of holder as will become apparent hereinbelow.